wwedivasfandomcom-20200223-history
SummerSlam 2018
SummerSlam (2018) was a professional wrestling pay-per-view (PPV) event and WWE Network event, produced by WWE for their Raw and SmackDown brands. It took place on August 19, 2018, at the Barclays Center in Brooklyn, New York. It was the thirty-first event under the SummerSlam chronology. Event summary Rusev & Lana vs Andrade "Cien" Almas & Zelina Vega Turns out the dark clouds that engulfed the Brooklyn skyline all day were an omen for a somber Rusev Day, as The Super Athlete & Lana were bested by Andrade “Cien” Almas & Zelina Vega in Mixed Tag Team action on SummerSlam Kickoff. After telling Aiden English to remain behind due to his repeated failed attempts to help Rusev Day in recent weeks, The Bulgarian Brute & The Ravishing Russian started strong, as Rusevoverpowered Almas. However, Vega — as she’s known to do — distracted The Super Athlete, which allowed Andrade to get the jump on his opponent and begin to wear down his arm. Rusev neutralized Almas and made the clutch tag to The Ravishing Russian, who unleashed an offensive onslaught on Zelina that put her on the verge of victory. However, emotion overcame Lana, and she took her attention off Vega to slap Almas right across the face. That short-term satisfaction proved costly, as Vega snuck behind Lana and rolled her up. Unbeknownst to the official, Zelina then put her feet on the ropes for extra leverage and scored the three-count for her and Andrade. Carmella vs Charlotte Flair vs Becky Lynch Charlotte Flair won her record-tying seventh Women’s Championship at SummerSlam, defeating Carmella and Becky Lynch in a Triple Threat Match for the SmackDown Women’s Title. Charlotte’s victory was overshadowed by the Irish Lass Kicking that followed it, however. Tensions between best friends Charlotte and Becky were apparent from the get-go, as Carmella strategically incited her challengers to duke it out with each other while she picked her spots. Carmella got the jump on both The Irish Lass Kicker and The Queen, constantly keeping one equalized on the outside while she punished the other in the ring. Charlotte and Becky finally made it into the ring at the same time, and a true Triple Threat Match emerged. Bodies were flying as Carmella took out Becky with a suicide dive through the bottom rope, which was followed by Charlotte nailing both Superstars with a GIF-worthy Corkscrew Moonsault. After a series of near-falls and close calls, the match’s pivotal moment came when Lynch had Princess Mella locked in the Dis-arm-her, but Flair dashed in from the outside and blasted her best friend with Natural Selection for the win. Becky had again come up short in a championship match, and she was visibly upset. Then, after sharing a hug with Charlotte in the center of the ring, she snapped. Lynch slapped her supposed friend right across the face and continued to unleash her frightening rage. Becky came close to seriously injuring Charlotte by recklessly tossing her over the announcer’s table, then walked away, leaving carnage behind her. Daniel Bryan vs The Miz Daniel Bryan spent the better part of the past eight years wanting to punch The Miz in the face, but Bryan got served a harsh reality check at SummerSlam when The A-Lister connected with the deciding knockout punch in their intensely personal battle. With years of pent-up anger toward The Miz, Daniel Bryan looks to score a satisfying win over his nemesis: Courtesy of the award-winning WWE Network. With The Miz’s wife Maryse and daughter Monroe Sky watching from ringside, The Awesome One was all confidence as he took advantage of his first opportunity to slug Bryan right in the mouth. From there, a raucous fight broke out, with Bryan throwing haymakers that looked reminiscent of Brooklyn-native and WWE Hall of Famer Mike Tyson in his prime. Miz would not back down in the face of The “Yes!” Man’s onslaught, however, and he used Bryan’s own signature holds (such as the “Yes!” Kicks and the Surf Board) against him. That strategy did not always prove effective for Miz, as Bryan showed he can dish it out and take it… and then dish it out some more. Bryan eventually snapped on The A-Lister, eating Miz’s “It” Kicks before slapping the soul out of his rival. Miz stopped Bryan’s Running Knee attempt, catching his foe with The Skull-Crushing Finale, but Bryan refused to stay down. Miz dodged a kick from Bryan, which caused D-Bry’s leg to connect hard against the ring post. The Miz followed Bryan’s unfortunate mishap with a Figure-Four Leglock, but Bryan powered through again and reversed the pressure. With both Superstars now thoroughly battered, Miz found himself being pummeled right in front of Maryse and his baby daughter. However, unbeknownst to Bryan, that attack proved costly. While at ringside, Maryse slipped something into Miz’s hand. When The Awesome One connected with a punch, Bryan was knocked out cold, which allowed Miz to get the three-count, thanks in large part to The Miz’s Mrs. Alexa Bliss vs Ronda Rousey There’s no competitor like Ronda Rousey, and she put that on display at SummerSlam. In one of the most dominating victories in WWE history, The Baddest Woman on The Planet defeated Alexa Bliss to become the Raw Women’s Champion. Bliss did her best to avoid the aggressive Rousey in the opening moments of the match, taking up residence in the ring ropes to stave off what many saw as inevitable. Little Miss Bliss tried to sneak attack Rousey, only to catch a punch to the chest that sent her reeling to the outside. Rousey, seemingly sensing the fear in her opponent, gave Bliss an opportunity to take advantage of the contest, sitting down and turning her back to the champion. Bliss locked on a sleeper hold, which appeared to have no effect on The Baddest Woman on The Planet. Rousey stood right up and dumped Bliss to the canvas before tossing her around with ease, asking the sold-out Barclays Center if they were ready for a new Raw Women’s Champion. They wouldn’t have to wait much longer, as Rousey grabbed ahold of Bliss’ arm, bending it to where it appeared to come out of its socket. Then, Rousey locked on her patented armbar, leaving Bliss with no choice but to tap out. After her victory, Ronda celebrated with her close friend Natalya and The Bella Twins, who were at ringside in Brooklyn to see Rousey’s big fight. Just four months into her WWE career, Ronda Rousey has become a champion and done it in dominating fashion. After such a victory, the WWE Universe must be wondering if there’s anyone who can take the Raw Women’s Championship from The Baddest Woman on The Planet. Results * Mixed tag team match: Andrade "Cien" Almas and Zelina Vega defeated Rusev and Lana * Triple threat match for the WWE SmackDown Women's Championship: Charlotte Flair defeated Carmella © and Becky Lynch * Singles match for the WWE Raw Women's Championship: Ronda Rousey defeated Alexa Bliss © by submission Other on-screen talent * Ring announcer: JoJo * Interviewers: Renee Young & Charly Caruso * Pre-show panel: Renee Young Image gallery 001_SS_08192018ej_0012--024b98eb5fc6b531e863a9182b3d5281.jpg 002_SS_08192018ej_0019--cb6ddf8e6b998982bffbc1cb33b22ac8.jpg 003_SS_08192018ej_0033--bb69a80294806aeb5e033f31da43c3b8.jpg 004_SS_08192018ej_0041--eaaa20d7ecc2077ac7b80c1dacfe9eb2.jpg 005_SS_08192018ej_0062--d10ee4ea233eddb2a0a0efaf403c7d89.jpg 006_SS_08192018jg_0153--96727b98b8cc1a3a1f2a8574a7cf6f5c.jpg 007_SS_08192018jg_0160--a0312d163428ed3cf4327836684e3b9c.jpg 008_SS_08192018jg_0163--19e995e8ca5c60ff5228ad4f153fc388.jpg 009_SS_08192018jg_0166--a6ab1103e4a51efb96bd231c4e4012f8.jpg 010_SS_08192018jg_0177--0d7603f8d0a3ff5bb752e58348372d1c.jpg 011_SS_08192018ej_0095--2753f577825a7ea4fdf59eaf406be13b.jpg 012_SS_08192018jg_0181--2aa0d0e8fc6fd38a52077df8a7d3e353.jpg 013_SS_08192018jg_0186--e11e6fd92f514d1d2dba7ff03f30d628.jpg 014_SS_08192018jg_0191--e018f4a0db40689e9c5b7a958e0b3b09.jpg 015_SS_08192018ej_0130--0842e90882d5c8159ae8343f2a25b484.jpg 016_SS_08192018jg_0199--40ac891ab2cdcb9fee0faa745fc2a67c.jpg 017_SS_08192018jg_0207--082b64549b0a6bcf638bafd09c8745e7.jpg 018_SS_08192018ej_0173--99757160be2b175250c64fa3362db03d.jpg 155_SS_08192018ej_3407--1eadf5974c687f7610e9debb9aa6b476.jpg 156_SS_08192018jg_1188--2148c6abf7f0dfc70960bdff2651336f.jpg 157_SS_08192018ej_3319--813c6ff10f81a4077111aef98481076d.jpg 158_SS_08192018ej_3555--a945a77d52f7221395fe1f4aa10f6170.jpg 159_SS_08192018jg_1218--de2533b9688f97a7f640dce5a1aad383.jpg 160_SS_08192018ej_3599--dc128ff91d89c6afdefc1543b4361898.jpg 161_SS_08192018jg_1247--7b7e6701492dd50c41c8aaba13de1127.jpg 162_SS_08192018ej_3651--ad968ab48801b183a4c4cc0edf73ffc3.jpg 163_SS_08192018ej_3661--b5ec1b95caf401ba5c36223e3b45846a.jpg 164_SS_08192018ej_3670--774bb629bed301df05295c33ab63144a.jpg 165_SS_08192018ej_3676--953d09d4e003ab1b522a56950f245c86.jpg 166_SS_08192018hm_1560--d1ab70dd4deb6067d4ddd65e685c6d2d.jpg 167_SS_08192018jg_1283--469812afff648c2057ca84bb77907fad.jpg 168_SS_08192018ej_3749--f7170524bd9d4087172a15d7aea14894.jpg 169_SS_08192018ej_3761--f1a625772e2a5b277cb5a4e94821d78b.jpg 170_SS_08192018jg_1338--bb58bb2ac4a09480757bb9e7a0c20a2e.jpg 171_SS_08192018hm_1587--dd61ebddd28f2f1aab565a748f876513.jpg 172_SS_08192018ej_3770--d85b1cdb7230fcf8a69d26a8f1b1ab67.jpg 173_SS_08192018dg_2070--b1f8371ce261d3bcff4a75cc78f86911.jpg 174_SS_08192018ej_3787--be6bf03a6d9f173ed87213b0922679b9.jpg 175_SS_08192018jg_1370--e08089f12795a8d94017edbde54f57f1.jpg 176_SS_08192018jg_1375--960dcc1a82a6bdee1a8700269fc27b31.jpg 177_SS_08192018jg_1380--6971386057fd15664b7118c5bb86440e.jpg 178_SS_08192018ej_3836--0779911dcfb46b4193adaeb35a0e6b16.jpg 179_SS_08192018dg_2188--0c8f5d24a41674fc42f0a252f2740aac.jpg 180_SS_08192018jg_1406--5f1eeac55c80a9a286235d048eda3463.jpg 181_SS_08192018ej_3876--6c9dde3bd7fb7676c0ab7197da1bb2f4.jpg 182_SS_08192018jg_1418--c51e211420a4cbc1d9603d7b04b3ba07.jpg 183_SS_08192018ej_3880--1411a9ef42f964a268966e6ae31718be.jpg 184_SS_08192018ej_3883--c548363a2d464256836e88eda65af571.jpg 185_SS_08192018ej_4152--00832a6a602a4eba32d54492f545c6be.jpg 186_SS_08192018ej_3907--4f8995c71719b91c6c6187ef6cc76b33.jpg 187_SS_08192018ej_3938--67e5356045f7860dddc464bcf836feab.jpg 188_SS_08192018jg_1490--d5324c37b6c98dbdc5a800f13436175c.jpg 189_SS_08192018jg_1475--787ccf8d183d939587841d64867da905.jpg 190_SS_08192018jg_1515--c4b69eae24098fb8b956ca7dd4768f8c.jpg 191_SS_08192018ej_4039--90906a5d0b8d184a6dd8c546494ef23d.jpg 192_SS_08192018jg_1548--ec9667e832e9ddad58c069152b2e8708.jpg 193_SS_08192018ej_4086--c021d5271d5da918393a17454fe46ba2.jpg 194_SS_08192018ej_4102--c7c9b8deff280da0505d4106e86b4098.jpg 331_SS_08192018ej_7673--fb3d291d6bc392fae408b497df726b93.jpg 332_SS_08192018hm_7411--025de9b4d2e89fd8974fa8360b64dafc.jpg 333_SS_08192018ej_7742--11042f39dcb00597eaae910d3c835e39.jpg 334_SS_08192018jg_3293--eaa88291debe86b724e7e522ca1c3e64.jpg 335_SS_08192018ej_7261--492faf6c40fdbb3ebc1f7b6ad3256983.jpg 336_SS_08192018ej_7331--4b53e31e135fe0d37e4ef311481d424c.jpg 337_SS_08192018jg_3012--8ee09ef90b097c36b7119a0efa023d4c.jpg 338_SS_08192018ej_7350--a3bdcce2fb90af0290cfca20a2443e31.jpg 339_SS_08192018dg_6931--a1a3bde4fd193a584292ab6c9f6fd8f4.jpg 340_SS_08192018ej_7357--865b806803b205e1a086e31f6a1bb8bc.jpg 341_SS_08192018ej_7381--a7b2ab43bbedbf854f0a3e457b40df89.jpg 342_SS_08192018jg_3029--79c3bffedc510ac01aea4299fdfa6ac1.jpg 343_SS_08192018jg_3041--6d020ffbd6ab9392eb77e5cf97e9ec72.jpg 344_SS_08192018jg_3035--ced37f3d0268c49bd191771634a5b777.jpg 345_SS_08192018jg_3046--0456d5b1f14ee9d1f4b353d933c5cefb.jpg 346_SS_08192018jg_3053--7986a32d44684871a40fd5ddba197ca7.jpg 347_SS_08192018jg_3057--5d763b4e35e2ac3fcbf97074a5ae15c6.jpg 348_SS_08192018jg_3065--c0bbef6376eb33f25e3ce9b5d1dc6f66.jpg 349_SS_08192018jg_3072--c7987b91314f88733e01fa3d5cf00506.jpg 350_SS_08192018jg_3074--15475c85fbdfd4f4b97368aac7456c12.jpg 351_SS_08192018jg_3081--61013c988f28f92dace8727a5305ff2c.jpg 352_SS_08192018jg_3085--1e15beb3b13aaa4e8233f276a039eecd.jpg 353_SS_08192018ej_7488--1acd57c34853e40fb9ac31ad5e053c74.jpg 354_SS_08192018dg_7045--3f1b913b486efbad744ad8a291b1cd14.jpg 355_SS_08192018jg_3090--e2661d92f73364ef96e748705dd0b40b.jpg 356_SS_08192018jg_3100--a111b14e54c8e36ea15193833f973171.jpg 357_SS_08192018ej_7519--5b8d257471fe8815250bfd9aafb9ecb6.jpg 358_SS_08192018ej_7539--7e65af82efea1ff984976d678d8ca2b6.jpg 359_SS_08192018jg_3129--e914181e57b07561e88aa300390e81c3.jpg 360_SS_08192018jg_3156--0e4996d8f63916f19aa8c9c789a94256.jpg 361_SS_08192018jg_3166--132c53d6f23892bd83de64e8d7643ad2.jpg 362_SS_08192018jg_3177--1b56f1e0721795e075f30eb02c2c3918.jpg 363_SS_08192018jg_3192--470dd2edfc2e50b72bebdbccdfcece95.jpg 364_SS_08192018jg_3194--df3889c9c500fa8c07c3ddb70e85bb12.jpg 365_SS_08192018jg_3227--96e92e051768924da39cd599ffff8e65.jpg 366_SS_08192018hm_7498--e714ae51ef9e5056bbaac477f964f075.jpg 367_SS_08192018jg_3257--ab890d95c2a9163024cc51d0fe647196.jpg Media Category:2018 pay-per-view events Category:WWE pay-per-view events Category:Alexa Bliss Category:Becky Lynch Category:Brie Bella Category:Carmella Category:Charlotte Category:Charly Caruso Category:JoJo Category:Lana Category:Maryse Category:Natalya Category:Nikki Bella Category:Renee Young Category:Ronda Rousey Category:Zelina Vega